Macbeth files
by Ina L. Buegg
Summary: so either Macbeth lives in the 90's or Mulder and Scully found their way back to Shakespearean times. you can totally pick. just writing this because my mind was on Macbeth at the time.
1. Chapter 1

**okok**

**so this is liek the shortest chapter EVAH! but ima make it longer cause it was just written in english cause i finnished my work before everyone else cause im a nerd (without spelling knoweldge) see that? cant even spell knoweledge. thats not it. knowel- shoot idunno.**

**be nice! reviews would be.**

Macbeth paced back and forth with a steady beat and a wrinkle in his brow. for he knew that if anybody, anybody at all, found out his hideous secret, he would surely be thrown into jail in a second. this couldnt possibly happen, he was due to hold a banquet in a few days time, and if he was in jail one can only imagine that would be quite dificult to manouver. quite difficult indeed.  
'this wont do! this wont do! i be guilt ridden! what is done must be undone!  
i shall call upon thee from the depths of hell, and  
you three old hags will help thy guily nature.' macbeth soliliqueed as he paced. 'yes thats it, i shall get the witches to help' and with that, he walked out of the room to get ready for bed.  
little did Macbeth know that in the next room, Fox Mulder the lovable, yet harsh FBI investigator was listening in on every word. Mulder peeled his ear off the door and ran his fingers through his thick brown hair. his hair was wonderfull. the soul reason he was an investigator. standing up and pulling off his sunglasses, there was a sudden lenz flare and he gave the camera a distinguished, personal look that only he could give.  
'i'll get this guy, oh i'll get him good..." he said with a glint in his eye, because it was indeed true. he would get him so good. so very good. i mean, its hard to even imagine how good he will get him  
he picked up his mobile phone and began to dial

*bleep bleep bleep bloop bleep bloop bleeeep*

"scully"

"scully its me, mulder. meet me at my house in ten minutes, i can tell you why, but you'l need a shovel, a gun, and a whole lot of garbage bags"

"mulder I-"

"bye"

he hung up.

scully sighed and placed the phone back on the receiver. she didnt really want to go out, she'd just got home.

'but you'd do anything for him, wouldnt you scully?' her inner voice said. yes, her inner voice called herself by her last name.

"hey, shutup, inner voice. yes i would. because he's my best friend. right inner voice?"

'riiight.'

'i said shutup' she said finally, grabbed her bag and left.

twenty minutes later she was out the front of mulders appartment, and knocking. she was just about to leave when the door flung open, a hand grabbed her and pulled her inside.

"SCULLY! I SAID TEN! WHY ARE YOU LATE?"

"mulder it takes me at least fifteen to get here. you say 'be there in ten minutes' every time, and every time, it takes me twenty. stop asking me to be here in ten." she said, bluntly.

"oh.." mulder said, turning suddenly and leaving her standing on her own in the doorway. he knew he shouldnt ask so much of her, she was a tiny, frail thing. she needed love, and care. not orders.

"scully im sorry. will you forgive me?"

"for what? for your misjudgment of time?"  
"uh huh" mulder said, shaking his head with adorable puppy eyes.

"..sure mulder. now what did you want to talk about?"

"i cant tell you, but we have to leave right now, right this very second. as in, right now"


	2. Chapter 2

**OMFG. lol macbeth fanfiction. we were talking about it in class and i couldnt resist.**

**you should review.**

**it would be totaly insane.**

**p.s sorry for the spelling it was written quickly and wordpad has no spelling corrector (waaaah)**

"MY DARLING?! WHERE BE YEE?" Macbeth shouted from his bedroom balcony on a beautiful starlit night in nothing more than a silky nightgown.

"i'm here, my king." Lady Macbeth came hurrying in obligingly

"oh my dear, you may call me king, for i am your king and you are my queen" he said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

but from yonder he did hear rustling in the trees.

they pulled away from eachother and Lady Macbeth let out a small whimper

"did you hear that?" she whispered

"aye, my precious. i did. check it for me, will you? i fear i am too lilly livered to do so myself"

"what?"

"please, my love?"

"well screw you macbeth. im the woman, you're the man. you have to do this kind of stuff. i mean come on, you couldnt even convince yourself to kill duncan. what are you some kind of whimp?" Lady Macbeth exclaimed as she pulled away from his arms.

a shocked expression came over Macbeths face as a tear rolled down his cheek

"I KILLED HIM! I DID IT! I DID IT FOR YOU. IF YOU CANT HANDLE THAT, IF YOU CANT HANDLE THAT I MIGHT JUST NEED A LITTLE MORE LOVE THAN OTHER MEN, THEN YOU CAN JUST LEAVE" he said, much to his suprise. lady macbeth merely stood there, until she left.

macbeth sighed and made his way over to the balcony.

'why can i not find a real love?

am i not deserving to be bound so tightly with one as any other?'

macbeth soliliqueed to himself, and at that moment there was another rustling from the trees.

He breathed slowly as he made his way around the side of his balcony, trying to find the source of the noise.

"is anybody there?" he questioned to the night.

at the very same moment, mulder and scully were scampering through Macbeths rose bushes.

'mulder i still dont understand wh-'

'sssh scully, he'll hear us. you have to be extra quiet' mulder put his finger to his lips and scully was powerless to resist.

they both walked silently through the bushes towards macbeths balcony. just as scully was getting tired, she spotted a dim light from above.

'mulder look' she said, tugging his sleeve.

'hm?' mulder turned around, and upon spotting the balcony, proceeded to pull them both to the ground and hide.

hitting the ground with a thud, scully was mad.

'mulder, what the hell? that really hurt' she said pushing herself out of his arms.

'ssh scully! im sorry, i tried to cushion your fall, i guess it didnt work. but sssh' mulder put his hand over her mouth, which scully did not like.

she bit down hard.

"OWW" mulder screamed

"sssh" scully mocked him.

"no fair." mulder said, pulling his hand away and carressing it gently.

'mulder just tell me what were doing here.' scully said, her patience running thin.

'that man, see him scully?' mulder said pointing to the middle aged man in a silk nightgown soliliquee-ing on his balcony.'

'yes mulder, i see him. what about him?' she said, brushing leaves out of her hair.

'he's.. are you ready?... A MURDERER.' he said, with much emphasis on murderer.

'who did he murder? do you have motives? how is this even an x-file?'

'oh you'll see, scully. you'll see." mulder said, shaking his head.

**bam bammmmm. what will scully see? cause i'm not going to lie to you. I have no idea. maybe you doo? help meee. its the witches isnt it. i thought so.**


	3. Chapter 3

**oh helz yes! another chapter! IS THERE ANYTHING BETTER? maybe. actually yes, i just bought a new season of the x files. now i own eve mooore!**

As Macbeth lay on his cushioned bed, he thought about his marriage. Lady Macbeth had fled the town, and he was now alone, and crying.

crying so hard, in fact, that through the sobs stifled by his pillow, he managed not to hear the crunching of gravel from below.

"Mulder stop. just tell me who this man is, or how this is even an x file right now, or I'll leave." Scully whispered through a clenched mouth.

"oh Scully, if only you trusted me. all i can tell you now is this man is evil. made of evil. puuuure evil. evil-"

"evil, i get it. why? what did he do?"

"as I've previously explained, i cant. but i can tell you that this man is in on a conspiracy even bigger than you or i" Mulder said, guiding her away from the Macbeth mansion and towards their horse drawn carriage.

"Mulder, you and i are not a conspiracy"

"no but we are pretty big. in comparison to say, a child, you know? like the eve children. they were tiny compared to us" Mulder placed his hand on the small of Scully's back and guided her to the cart.

"its true they were" she said and they both stepped in. Mulder knocked twice on the window of the carriage and it began to move.

Scully sat and stared out the window as Mulder blatantly gazed at her. she didn't want to bring it up, but Mulder did gaze at scully an awful lot. she didn't mind particularly, but that meant she didn't have much of an option to gaze at him, a pastime which she dearly missed. but she was scully, and he was Mulder, which ment that they would continue to ignore their love for seven or so more years. she fixed her jacket and was checking her pockets when she suddenly realized

"Mulder my gun is gone" Mulder's face shot up to meet her's in a state of panic.

"what?" he said, his voice catching in his throat

"my gun, Mulder, its missing. it must be in the garden. we have to go back and get it." scully was frantic. Mulder hated seeing her like this, so he stuck his head out the window and shouted "DRIVER WOULD YOU BE SO KIND AS TO TURN AROUND AND GO BACK, MY PARTNER LOST HER GUN WHEN I LANDED ON TOP OF HER"

Mulder slid back inside the carriage to see a very pissed off scully.

It was nearing morning, and Macbeth had gotten no sleep. and it wasn't just, he'd tossed and turned all night, he really hadn't gotten any sleep. to pass the time he had started writing in his journal, and continued to do so for the remainder of the night. he wrote about everything. his love for lady Macbeth and why on earth she had left him, his reasons for killing the king, and his undeniable attraction to banquo. Now it was morning and his head hadn't touched the pillow since eleven o clock last night. Macbeth rubbed his eyes and rearranged his night gown before standing up to get some fresh air on the balcony. sighing, he let his eyes wander over the garden, but came to a halt as he noticed a small black instrument lying underneath the bushes. Macbeth ran back to his room and slipped into some slippers (if you'll pardon the pun) and made his way downstairs and outside to investigate. upon bending down and leaning to pick up the instrument, there was a loud rip and Macbeth shot up, his hands flying to his back. he had ripped his dress.

this was exactly why Lady Macbeth didn't like him wearing his clothes.

he ran back inside to change, forgetting completely about the curious object in his garden.

**so i left my season 2 of the x files on the table in the living room, and as i was writing this, my brother walks in and puts in a disk and begins to watch.**

**I MADE HIM A FAN. helzyes. i'm excited now. you shouldddddd please review. cause i keep forgetting i am writing these things.**


End file.
